Untitled at the moment!
by iwantasoda
Summary: AU high school!fic What happens when Sora is abandoned by his two best friends and how does he go about getting them back? This chapter is just background :3 I FAIL AT SUMMARIES. DEAL WITH IT. :P


**Title:** Untitled at the moment... Let's just call it Chapter One

**Rating:** PG at the moment, but we'll see where the other chapters take me

**Pairings:** Now that would give away the surprise~ :P

**Word Count:** 1135

**Dedication:** To my girlfriend because she's awesome and amazing and I don't deserve her~ 3

**Summary:**AU high school!fic What happens when Sora is abandoned by his two best friends and how does he go about getting them back? This chapter is just background~ :3 I FAIL AT SUMMARIES. DEAL WITH IT. :P

There are specific ways that things operate on a high school campus. Certain unspoken rules that must be followed at all times lest you be ridiculed and tortured for your entire high school existence. There are crowds that you will never, under any circumstances, be a part of, no matter how hard you try or how desperately you want to be friends with the members of those crowds. Destiny High, despite being a small school already, was no different. It had the popular crowd which normally intermingled with the athletic crowd, the brainy crowd, the artists, the outsiders, and the ones that just didn't belong anywhere no matter how hard they tried. These crowds were to be your home for the next four years, like it or not, it was one of the infamous unspoken rules. Just like the Namine was always going to be the most talented person on campus, and the fact that no one outside of the popular crowd was allowed to speak to Riku, not even old best friends that seemed to disappear on his radar once high school started and his popularity skyrocketed.

Sora, unlike his so-called best friend, wasn't a part of the popular crowd. In fact, he wasn't a part of any crowd. He was a little too weird for the popular ones, too clumsy to be a part of the athletes (even though that's where his brother Roxas spent all of his time), not quite smart enough to fit in with the brains, he had no artistic ability so that left the artists completely not interested, and he was too outgoing and bubbly to be a part of the outsiders. They constantly told him to go away, all of the groups did whenever he tried to talk to them. Sure, he was popular in his own right. He had a handful of friends that he loved more than anything, but the one friend he so desperately wanted, well, he just didn't seem to care anymore, and that hurt the young brunette more than he would ever admit to anyone.

Sora sighed softly to himself as he stared out his bedroom window, watching the effect of the summer storm on the ocean for a few moments, trying to ignore the fact that there were tears lurking in the corners of his eyes. He sniffled softly before turning his attention back to the books and papers that were spread out on the bed before him. There within his hands were memories that he had forced himself to bury for the past three years, but now that he would be starting his final year of high school in under twelve hours, he had decided that this year was going to be different. He was going to try to get his best friend back, somehow, someway. He smiled softly as he ran his fingers over an old photo album that was full of memories of happier days and happier times. The senior flipped through the album, memories flooding through him as he looked at each photograph, immediately knowing where they had been and what had been happening in each one.

The one where Kairi, Riku and he had snuck out of their homes in order to go the New Year's Carnival on the beach when they were ten, Kairi's eighth birthday party where he and Riku had covered her head to toe with silly string, and then the early ones without Riku started. A pang of sadness ached in his chest when he remembered that year. Riku had been sick. Sicker than anyone Sora had ever seen, he and Kairi had thought that they were going to lose their best friend. The two of them spent so much time in the hospital with Riku that, to this very day, Sora could still remember the layout of the hospital and how to get to the room where Riku spent so much time. The older one recovered, though his academic career didn't and he was held back because of the sheer amount of school he had missed and was placed in the same year as Kairi and Sora. This secretly pleased Sora, though he'd never say that to Riku's face. He loved finally having both of his best friends in the same classes that he had. Of course, it meant more detentions for both of the boys, but neither of them cared. They were always there together, so it was worth it to cause a little chaos with your best friend.

The brunette closed the album quickly after the class photo from their middle school graduation. It was one of the last pictures he had of the three of them together. Things changed rapidly that summer before high school started. Riku made friends with some older boys in his neighborhood and had, for the first time since he and Sora became friends, missed the younger ones birthday party. This caused Sora to spend most of his party in silence, calling Riku's cell phone almost constantly to see where his best friend was. There was never any answer and the moment his guests left, Sora took off, running toward Riku's house at full speed, terrified that he was sick again, something that had been nagging at him for years. Riku seemed weaker after his illness and Sora felt it was his duty to make sure he was always okay.

Instead of finding his best friend in bed like he expected, Sora discovered the true reason of his friends absence. He found him in the clubhouse with his new, older friends, a cigarette between his lips, amused expression on his face at the sight of Sora bursting in with no warning. The younger brunette had been outraged at the sight before him, but Riku's only response had been to shrug gracefully and to tell him to grow up. The shock lasted for a few minutes as he desperately tried to get Riku to come with him, come anywhere but where he was. Riku had not been amused by that and had told him to come back when he grew up and Sora fled to the sound of the laughter of the older boys.

Kairi... she had drifted away slowly. That first year of high school, she had been Sora's rock, but as the year went on, she was there less and less as she made new friends and started hanging out with Riku again. The two of them had been Junior Prom King and Queen and the entire school was just waiting for a marriage announcement after graduation. Sora always wondered if he'd get an invitation or if he would just find out from others that had been invited.

This year, this year was going to be different. Somehow, someway, Sora was going to get his best friend back. Both of them.


End file.
